Geschichte:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2/Kapitel 37
Geschichte Davis: Der Feuerwind der Freundschaft ''' Es war ein ganz normaler Samstag Nachmittag Davis lief mit Demiveemon von einem Spiel nach hause. „Davis was ist mit dir los du bist so Nachdenklich“ fragte Demiveemon seinen Partner „Naja ich weis nicht ich finde wir entfernen uns ihrgent wie von alle ich habe nun schon seit Weihnachten keinen Kontakt zu den Anderen gehabt und ich glaube du willst genauso wie ich mal wieder etwas spannendes erleben“ Demiveemon überlegte kurz und stimmte Davis zu, auf ein mal hörte beide eine stimme sagen „helft mir bitte ich bin so alleine“ beide schauten sich um doch dar war nicht's. „Davis las uns weiter gehen ich Sterbe vor Hunger“ „okay du kleines nerven bündel aber naja ich habe ja auch Hunger“ sagte Davis und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach hause. Seit diesem Merkwürdigen Vorfall sind 3 tage vergangen und immer wieder Hörten die beiden diese Stimme und es wurde auch immer häufiger. Eines Morgens Stand Davis früher als sonst auf er selber wusste nicht warum er ging ins Bad Putzte sich die Zähne und duschte als er dann wieder in sein Zimmer ging war sein PC an und das Tor zur Digiwelt war offen. Er zog sich schnell seine Sachen an ging zu Demiveemon und kurz darauf wurden die beiden in die digiwelt gesaugt „Demiveemon hast du das mit bekommen ich wollte doch gar nicht in die digiwelt“ „ja Davis ob das was mit dieser stimme zu tun hat“ „ich weis auch nicht aber...“ plötzlich wurde Davis von einem Raschelnden Busch unterbrochen und Demiveemon digitirte auch so gleich zu Veemon und machte sich Kampfbereit „Ohh Hallo habe ich euch erschreckt“ „nein aber wer bist du“ fragte Davis „Meine Name ist Caracamon ich bin gut artig also nichts falsches denken nur weil ich so böse schaue und halt schwarzes Fell habe“ „nein machen wir nicht kann es sein das du uns hier her gerufen hast“ „nun ja ich weiß nicht ich brauche nur Hilfe ich habe nämlich angst über all wo ich schlafen geh werde ich verschleppt und bin plötzlich wo anders und immer höre ich das ein Riesiges Digimon hier herum wütet könnt ihr mich bitte Beschützen“ „hmm Veemon was Meinst du“ „ja klar Davis endlich mal wieder was für uns in der Digiwelt zu Tun“ „Also du hast ihn gehört wir machen das Caracamon hmm komisch es wirt ja schon dunkel komisch auch wenn wir gerade erst in der digiwelt angekommen sind und es bei uns früher morgen ist bin ich Müde wie Steht es mit euch“ „ja ich bin auch ihrgent wie müde last uns erst mal schlafen Okay Caracamon“ „okay“ und schon legten die Drei Freunde sich unter einen Baum und schliefe ein. Plötzlich ertöne mitten in der Nacht ein lauter Knall und wo durch Davis und Veemon wach wurden Mann sah eine Spur der Verwüstung und dann bemerkte Veemon es „Davis Caracamon ist weg“ „Was Mist es wurde Bestimmt von einem Digimon Entführt“ Plötzlich sahen sie ein riesiges digimon und einige Koromon, einige Tsunomon man konnte sagen ein ganzes Dorf, Davis hielt ein Vorbei rennendes Schwarzes Agumon an und fragte was hier los sei „ihr seit nicht von ihr was? Das ist Metal Kaijidramon es Taucht seit einigen Wochen in ganz plötzlich au und macht alles den Erdboden gleich niemand kann es aufhalten also gebe ich euch einen Rat lauft um euer leben“ sagte es und rannte weiter hmm Veemon wir müssen es auf halten“ „Ja Davis“ „Okay digiarmorei der Freundschaft erstrahle!“ „Veemon armordigitation zu Raidramon Sturm der Freundschaft, los Davis steig auf wir folgen ihm“ Davis nickt stieg auf und sie verfolgten Metal Kaijidramon „Mist wo ist es bei dieser Verwüstung können wir es doch gar nicht über sehen“ „Davis da ist er“ sagte Raidramon und wechselte ruckartig die Richtung „Bleib stehen Metal Kaijidramon“ „Genau, mist er bleibt nicht stehen, Blauer Donnerschlag“ erst nach Raidramon's Attacke Bleib Metal Kaijidramon stehen und schaute die beiden an „Grrr schlangen Arm Schlag“ Brüllte es und sein arm wurde Länger und schlug die Beiden gegen einen Baum wo durch sie Bewusstlos wurden. „Wacht auf, wacht auf“ sagte eine Unbekannte stimme zu Davis und Veemon „was wo sind wir“ sagte die beiden nun als sie wach wurden „hier war doch die beiden die versucht haben dieses Monster zu Besiegen ihr habt es Zwar nicht geschafft aber Trotzdem Dankte“ „Monster Was für ein …. Caracamon mist wir müssen ihn finden“ rief Davis auf und sprang hoch das gleiche tat Veemon auch, sie schauten sich um und sahen den Weg den Metal Kaijidramon Gegangen war „Ihr Wollt doch nicht etwa diesem Monster Folgen oder?“ fragte das Schwarze Agumon das sie gestern getroffen hatten „Doch das Wollen wir denn nur es was wahrscheinlich wo unser Freund Caracamon ist“ „Okay dann wünsche ich euch fiel Glück, ach ja bitte nehmt das hier es soll euch auf euren Weg Beschützen“ sagte Black Agumon und gab Davis einen Kleinen Schwarzen Stein „Danke, los Veemon mach dich bereit Digiarmorei der Freundschaft erstrahle“ „Veemon armordigitation zu Raidramon Sturm der Freundschaft“ Davis Stieg auf und die beiden folgten der Spur der Verwüstung. „Davis“ „ja Raidramon“ „ich habe bei Metal Kaijidramon ihrgent ein Merkwürdiges Gefühl“ „Was Für ein Merkwürdiges Gefühl?“ „ich glaube das werde wir wohl Bald Her raus finden“ sagte Raidramon nach einiger Zeit Kamen die beiden in ein Halb zerstörtes Dorf „Was ist hier denn Passiert“ fragte Davis als ihn ein Kotemon und ein Hyokomon entgegen kamen „Hallo was Wollt ihr hier“ fragte das Kotemon „Ähm naja wir suchen einen freund von uns es heißt Caracamon“ Plötzlich Sprang Hyokomon nach hinten und Kotemon Greif Davis und Raidramon mit seinem Feuer Katana an „Hey was soll das wir haben euch nichts getan“ sagte Davis als Raidramon der Attacke aus wich „ihr seit freunde dieses Monsters also seit ihr auch unsere Feinde“ „Monster Caracamon ist kein Monster er ist ein guter freund von uns und außer dem ist er erst auf dem Rookie Level“ „das Stimmt nicht wir haben es gesehen als es zurück digitirte und bewusstlos zusammen brach“ Sagte Hyokomon „dann Bringt uns zu ihm“ Sagte Davis „Okay Folgt uns“ sagten die beiden Digimon und Brachten sie zu Caracamon „Davis Veemon da seit ihr ja, ich denke mal diese Bewohner haben euch erzählt Das ich Metal Kaijidramon bin ich habe es selber nicht gewusst aber ich habe euch auch nicht alles gesagt Wisst ihr Mein richtiger Name ist Arachmon diesen Namen hier habe ich nur Weil ich von einem Fluch Getroffen wurde in jeder Nacht digitiere ich zu Metal Kaijidramon und Such das Digimon das mich Verflucht hat um es Zu Zerstören und Den Fluch auf zu heben leider habe ich nur diesen Willen und kann nicht Kontrollieren das ich Dörfer oder sogar ganze Städte Zerstöre ich kann auch nicht von freund oder Feind unterscheiden des halb habe ich auch nichts gesagt als sie mich hier ein sperrten“ „Aber Caracamon“ „Nenne mich bitte bei meinem Richtigen Namen Davis“ „Okay Arachmon aber wie sollen wir dich denn retten“ „Nun ja Davis ich habe das Gefühl das Digimon das ich such ist hier und heute Nacht werde ich diesen Fluch Brechen“ „ja aber wenn du dann zurück digitierst werden sie dich Töten“ „ja aber dann gehe ich als ich selber von dieser Welt und“ Plötzlich Stockte Arachmon als ein Schwarzes Etemon Mit einem Magier Hut „du Warst es du hast mir das Angetan Star Etemon“ „Ich Ich würde so etwas nicht Tun“ „Davis es Lügt sagte Veemon und Auch Arachmon wusste „Ja das Weiß ich aber es scheint ihr eine Art von Bürgermeister zu sein deshalb können wir ihm nicht's an haben“ „Davis Warum glaubt ihr eigentlich das es lügt“ „Nun Ja Arachmon wir haben Viele Etemon Getroffen und Keines hat jemals die Wahrheit erzählt und mir ist gerade eingefallen wie wir es schaffen hier raus zu kommen und dieses Star Etemon dazu bringen die Wahrheit zusagen“ „Und Wie“ fragten Veemon und Arachmon „wartet es Ab Eine Bitte an dich Arachmon wenn du heute Abend digitiert versuche dich zu Beherrschen und uns zu erkennen“ Arachmon schaute erst etwas Verwirrt drein nickte aber dann. Sie warteten bis es Abend's war und dann geschah es Arachmon digitirte zu Metal Kaijidramon und Starte Davis und Veemon Böse an doch es Erkannte seine Freunde da sie nun nicht mehr in dem Käfig Gefangen Wahren gingen sie zu dem Haus von Star Etemon „Veemon Bereit du wirst eine Phantom digitation machen“ „Okay Davis“ und Schon digitirte Veemon zu Vanvisbenamon sei machten das Ganze Haus Nieder bis Star Etemon raus kam „Ihr habt mein schönes Haus zerstört“ „Hör auf zu jammern und gib zu das du Arachmon verflucht hast“ rief Davis und Hielt hinter seinem Rücken einen Schalter „ja klar war ich das Dieses Digimon hat immer hin den Platz gehabt den ich haben wollte dar für musste ich ihn aus dem weg schaffen“ „was hast du gesagt „dieses digimon ist wirklich das Arachmon das unser Bürgermeister ist“ Plötzlich zückte Star Etemon zusammen als er Hörte das alle Bürger des Dorfes hinter ihm standen „Also hast du das Alles Verursacht Na Warte dich machen wir fertig“ alle Kotemon und Hyokomon Griffen Star Etemon an doch dieses Machte nur Eine Bewegung und Alle Bewohner wurden von Blitzen Getroffen „Na Warte Wenn das Stimmt das ich der Bürgermeister War werde ich das Übernehmen Schlangen Arm Schlag“ griff Metal Kaijidramon an doch Star Etemon hielt die Zeit an um Metal Kaijidramon herum Vanvisbenamon wollte schon ein Greif Doch Metal Kaijidramon Schüttelte den Kopf da nur seine Attacke eingefroren war „Du denkst du hast mich aufgehalten“ Star Etemon schaute etwas Komisch drein als unter ihm eine Weitere Branke von Metal Kaijidramon auf tauchte erst wurde es Festgehalte und dann schlugen die Schlangen Arm auf Star Etemon ein „Bitte Bitte las mich frei ich werde dich auch zurück verwandeln“ „hmm Okay“ sagte Metal Kaijidramon Holte einen Starb raus und Verwandelte Metal Kaijidramon zurück zu Arachmon und dann holte es zum Schlag aus doch Vanvisbenamon Zerstörte Star Etemon mit einem Schlag „Hmm So das War's wohl unser Arbeit ist Getan“ „sagte Davis. ER und Veemon wollten dann los gehen doch Arachmon fragte die beiden ob sie nicht zum Fest noch bleiben Wollen Davis und Veemon schauten sich an und sagten dann „Na klar wenn es was zu essen gibt“ „Na klar“ Lachte Arachmon. '''